4th path upgrades
Basically put ideas for a 4th upgrade path here! AnotherPersonAsAlways' ideas Dart monkey Forceful darts ($120) Has a 20% chance to push bloons back by a red bloon's travel distance after 1.5 seconds, MOABs are immune to this Burning darts ($350) Has a 20% chance to burn bloons, popping a layer every 2 seconds for 5 seconds (Note that this and forceful darts can't be from the same dart) Elemential darts ($350) The remaining 60% chance is spread out to 3 more effects, each having a 20% chance to occur, here are the effects: - Freeze bloons for 3 seconds (Ice darts) - Slow bloons down by 50% for 8 seconds (Nature darts) - Cast a lightning bolt that bounces to 2 bloons (Electric darts) Mixed elements ($800) Two elements can occur at once! Biggest mixture ($2500) Every dart has every said effect put into one! Tack shooter Sharper tacks ($100) Tacks pop +1 bloon each Even sharper tacks ($150) Tacks pop another extra bloon! Tack railgun ($300) Tacks travel further and move faster Beam shooter ($3000) Beams pop a lot of bloons! Beam rampager ($12000) Fires beams that deal 2 layers of damage twice as fast! Boomerang thrower Extra circuit ($350) Boomerangs go through 1 more circuit if they haven't reached their pop limit Infinite loop ($700) 'rangs go through infinite loops until they hit their pop limit Orbital 'rangs ($1500) 'rangs orbit the boomerang thrower and have 3x the popping power (Max: 3) Moon thrower ($12500) Throws moons which deal 3 damage and pop 50 bloons! (Max: 5) Planetary system ($80000) Planets deal 5 damage (And double for MOAB-class) and pop 250 bloons! (Max: 10) Bomb shooter Thermal breakout ($300) Actually pops black and zebra bloons Lens + Explosives ($300) Detects camo Fiery impact ($800) All bombs burn bloons Blazing bombs ($2500) Burns deal 3x the damage and OHKO ceramic layers Infernal blasts ($20000) Leaves 10 walls of fire each blast Ice monkey Clustered freeze ($150) Freezes twice as much bloons Shattering freeze ($350) Deals double damage Cold stutter ($600) For 5 seconds after being frozen, bloons will pause for 0.3 seconds at 1 second interval Bloonbumps ($2000) Doubles effect and halfs interval MOAB stutter ($30000) MOABs, BFBs, ZOMGs and DDTs pause every 0.2 seconds (Half the time for ZOMGs) have a 1 second interval and effect lasts the same amount of time for every other bloon Glue gunner Extended glue gun ($100) Increases range by 25% Camo goggles ($150) Detects camo Glue factory ($250) Leaves behind puddles of glue that glue 10 bloons, they have a lifespan of 15 seconds Endured glue ($600) Puddles of glue now glue twice as much glue and have double the lifespan Limitless glue ($32000) A eternal puddle of glue is left on the track, it can glue endless bloons Sniper monkey Bloon penetration ($250) Bullets can penetrate through 2 bloons Big penetration ($600) Bullets now penetrate through 5 bloons Barrier bypass ($2000) Bullets pass through obstacles/barriers Laser rifle ($6000) Bullets are replaced with lasers which penetrate through unlimited bloons Explosive lasers ($30000) Lasers explode up to 20 times, the explosion is the size of a 3/X/X bomb shooter's explosion and deals 75% the damage the laser does Monkey Sub Secondary cannon ($350) Adds a secondary cannon that shoots missiles from a 0/2/0 bomb shooter, only half the attack speed Dual missile cannons ($300) Adds another missile cannon for doubled missile attack speed Territary cannon ($750) Includes a laser cannon that has 5 PP, 2 LD and a fire rate of 1 laser a second Battlesub ($2250) Has 3 main cannons (+1 when crosspathing with twin guns), 3 missile cannons and 2 laser cannons Naval weaponry ($25000) Every sub is given a laser cannon, the weapons on this sub are doubled Heli pilot Sharper darts ($1000) Darts pop 3 bloons each Heated darts ($800) Darts pop lead & frozen bloons AP darts ($2500) Darts deal triple damage to fortified bloons MOAB peneration ($9000) Darts deal 10x damage to MOAB class (Stacks with the fortified damage boost) MOAB assasination ($20000) Fires a MOAB assasin every 3 seconds (As long as there are MOABs on screen) Monkey ace Faster darts ($300) Doubles speed of darts Bigger darts ($450) Doubles the size of darts Blade ace ($1200) Shoots blades which have double size and double PP Sonic ace ($4500) Unleashes shockwaves instead of darts, these have unlimited PP and are guarnteed to hit every bloon Mega blast ($20000) Triples damage and doubles attack speed Monkey buccaneer Sharper darts ($400) Darts pop 3 bloons Rear cannon ($350) Adds a dart cannon at the back of the buccaneer Swashbucklers ($800) Swashbuckers are launched into the battlefield and have identical stats to a dart monkey... ...only double LD Cutlas ($1200) The main musket is replaced with a cutlas, the swashbucklers act like 1/1/0 Sword monkeys... ...but again, double LD Pirate experts ($20000) The swashbucklers act like 4/2/0 sword monkeys and gain back the musket adding properties of a 3/2/0 dart monkey with double attack speed and triple PP Monkey apprentice Faster spellcasting ($200) Fires once every 0.8 seconds Further bolts ($300) Increases range by 25% Manapool ($1500) Has a manapool and regenerates 1 mana every 0.1 seconds, capping at 25, summoning a magic bolt requires 3 mana and if it has enough mana for more then 1 magic bolt, it fires a bolt per frame Super manapool ($5000) Triples regen rate and capacity, can now fire 2 bolts / frame Perma mana ($20000) Mana is permanent and can't be removed, now fires 3 bolts / frame Super monkey Super speed ($1500) Attacks 25% faster Ultra speed ($2500) Stacks another 25% attack speed increase Beam monkey ($8000) Fires a beam as thick as a dart monkey, it deals 5 DPS to bloons in range Super beam ($20000) Double thickness and DPS Ultra beam ($80000) Instantly vaporizes MOABs or weaker, deals triple damage and has a scorching affect to bloons struck by this dealing 10 DPS for 10 seconds (Works on any bloon or blimp) Ninja monkey Karate movesets ($200) Will occasionally to a karate attack (Once every 1.5 seconds) that has an LD of 3, but a range of a tack shooter Karate combos ($400) Will do three karate moves at once! Sai ($600) Replace the karate moves with a sai, like a 0/0/0 sword monkey, but triple the LD and PP Katana ($1200) The sai has been replaced with a katana, double attack speed, range and PP Samurai master ($25000) Now only focuses on the melee attack, replaces katana with a samurai sword which has the following stats: *Attacks twice every 0.25 seconds *Has 10 LD *Has unlimited PP *Range is increased by 25% *Pops all kinds of bloons Alchemist Sticky acid ($400) Acid lasts twice as long Weighted acid ($300) Slows bloons down by 25% MOAB acid ($1200) Acid now works on MOAB class for 5x the DPS MOAB scorch ($4000) Instead of 5x the DPS, it's now 25x the DPS! MOAB incineration ($200000) Instantly burns off the MOAB layer unless it's a BAD or stronger Druid Cold shards ($300) Shards give bloons the "permafrost" effect Water splash ($500) Shoots a water droplet every second, spliting into 3 when hitting a bloon, totaling 4 PP but only 1 LD Water spray ($1000) Thorns have been replaced with water droplets Recursive splash ($2500) The smaller droplets split into 3 more droplets! King Neptune ($30000) Shoots massive water droplets that split into 3 for 5 times! Alongside this it doubles LD Banana farm Shorter range ($200) Decreases range by 25% Partcially healthy bananas ($850) Give you 1 life per banana Global banana value increasement ($1500) All bananas are worth $1 more Exponential bananas ($3000) Each round this banana farm's bananas are worth $1 more Income bonus ($20000) Each banana this produes are worth 1% of your current income (Max: $2500) Spike factory Rubber crafted spikes ($350) Generates a spike pile every 1000 bloons popped Revived spikes ($600) At the end of the round, up to 10 spike piles used up are revived Regenerating spikes ($1200) Spike piles regenerate 1 spike every 0.2 seconds Holographic spikes ($3000) Used up spike piles regenarate 1 spike 5 seconds, then do normal spike regeneration, spike piles can no longer come back after 3 uses Eternal spikes ($20000) A pile of 100 spikes is generated and is permanent, it regens a spike every 0.2 seconds even when completely used up and will forever stay Monkey village Aggresive hut ($500) Increases PP by 1 Focused projectiles ($800) Projectiles from influenced towers are now directly aimed at the bloons and hit them Blacksmith ($2000) Projectiles pop leads, move twice as fast and deal double damage to MOAB-class Forge ($4500) Increases PP by 2 and doubles LD for every 3rd projectile Diamond darts ($60000) 0/0/0 Dart monkey's darts are given the following: *35 PP *15 LD *Triple damage to MOAB-class *Ability to pop all bloons *Double cash for bloons popped However this only works on 3 dart monkeys Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Upgrades Category:Lists